


Countdown

by smarshtastic



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets himself sick (again), and Bones is definitely not counting down the minutes until Jim is back to normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

“Bones?”

Leonard H. McCoy sighed. Under other circumstances, having Jim Kirk all to himself would be pretty enjoyable. But when Jim isn’t allowed to budge from his biobed, and when Jim got bored… Well, at least Jim would be able to go soon. In approximately nine hours, thirty five minutes and twenty six seconds. Twenty five. Twenty four…

“Bones? Bones? You’re not listening to me,” Jim whined, wriggling on his biobed. Bones sighed again and glanced up from his PADD.

“What do you want, Jim?”

Jim made that wretched ‘pity me’ face for the hundredth time that morning. “Can I go yet? Please? I’m bored.”

Bones checked his watch, even though he knew perfectly well how much longer Jim had, and shook his head. “Sorry Jim. You’ve got to stay here a bit longer. The medicine hasn’t run its course yet. You’re still faintly purple.”

Jim looked down at his hands, which were indeed tinged a fading violet. He sighed and flopped back on the biobed. “You could at least make this interesting.”

Bones snorted. “It’s not my job to entertain you, kid,” he waved his PADD. “I’m doing my job.”

“But there’s nobody else here!”

“Paperwork, Jim. It never ends. You know that,” Bones bent over his PADD again. It was quiet for a few minutes.

“Can’t you give me something else?” Jim interrupted the quiet.

“You’re allergic to something else. You’re lucky I had this on hand – I don’t know what we would’ve done otherwise. You might have stayed purple,” the corners of Bones’ lips twitched. He imagined Jim with his gold uniform on and the horrible contrast they’d make. “Plus, I don’t know how fast acting that stuff was. I have to keep you in here for observation.”

Jim groaned. “Just put me out of my misery already. You’re a cruel doctor, prolonging my agony like this.”

“You’re not in any pain,” Bones said, sneaking a glance at the monitors anyway.

“My boredom, Bones. It’s killing me. A slow, painful death,” Jim swooned dramatically. Bones went back to his PADD. Jim cracked open an eye a few moments later. “A slow, painful death and you’re just going to let me suffer. Some doctor you are.”

Bones heaved another sigh and set his PADD aside. He looked at Jim sternly. “If I let you go, you’re not allowed to be up on the bridge. You’re supposed to rest and not do any work.”

Jim brightened significantly. “Really? I can go?”

Bones was checking the monitors, brow furrowed. He gave a shrug. “You can go. But you have to take it easy, or I’m going to come after you with a full round of hypos. You hear me?”

Jim was already climbing off the biobed and halfway into his off duty clothes. “Yeah, yeah!”

“If I hear any hint that you’re on the bridge – “

“No bridge, relax, got it!” Jim bounded out of the sickbay before Bones could say another word. Bones watched him go, frowning. He turned off the monitors and went back to his PADD. At least it was quiet.  


***

Four hours, twenty five minutes and thirty three seconds later and Jim was back in the sickbay, more violently purple than before and vomiting everywhere. Bones wrangled him back into the biobed, dodging another arc of vomit, which was curiously orange. Jim groaned.

“Bones,” he whimpered pitifully. Bones pushed him back on the biobed gruffly.

“Shut up, Jim. I’m trying to figure out what you reacted to,” he said, passing a tricorder over his abdomen. “You didn’t eat anything, did you?”

“Grilled cheese – “ Jim gagged again. Bones placed a bin deftly under Jim’s chin.

“Damn it, Jim!” Bones reached for a drawer and pulled out a hypo. “Cheese – it reacts with the antidote –“ He jabbed Jim in the neck. “That should stop the vomiting, at least.” He reached for another hypo. “This one’s a bit strong, it might knock you out –“

“You didn’t say anything about che– “ Jim slumped, nearly upsetting the bin that Bones had given him. Bones caught it, watching the monitors return to normal. He passed the bin to Nurse Chapel and went to wash his hands, keeping an eye on Jim the whole time. Picking up his PADD and drawing a chair up close to Jim’s bed, Bones returned to his paperwork, keenly aware of every hitch in Jim’s breath.

***

Three hours, six minutes, and fifty six seconds later, Jim woke up, groggy, but significantly less purple. He blinked at Bones.

“What happened?”

Bones glanced up from his PADD. “Your love of cheese did you in again. And not for the last time, if your cholesterol is any indicator.”

Jim groaned, still groggy. “Can I go yet?”

“Absolutely not. I’m keeping you here until you’re normal colored. That’s final.”

“But Bones…!”

“You were throwing up your guts not three hours ago. I’m not letting you run loose yet.”

“But I’m bor –“

“Don’t you dare say it. I’ll knock you out again.”

Jim fell silent, sulking. Bones checked his monitors. “You’ve set yourself back a few hours, you know. At least you’re less purple,” he said, tapping in some notes on his PADD. “Sit here and rest, I’m going to tend to some appointments. Don’t even think about moving, Jim. Chapel’s got orders to watch you like a hawk, and I gave her authorization to use tranquilizers if necessary.”

Jim grumbled something incomprehensible, but didn’t show any indication of moving. Bones patted the end of the biobed and went to see to his appointments.

***

Two hours and forty five minutes later exactly, and Bones came back to Jim’s biobed. He was relieved to see that Jim was napping; vomiting his guts out must have been exhausting. Slightly smug, Bones took his seat and PADD up again and started catching up on his reading.

Not twelve minutes later was Jim awake again.

“How are you feeling?” Bones asked, checking the monitors. Jim shrugged.

“Restless,” he replied, folding his arms.

“You’ve been awake for two seconds.”

“Why won’t you let me go? I feel like a captive here.”

“Jim, if I let you out, you’re going to make yourself sick again. Trust me on this one,” Bones noted something on his PADD. “You’re doing better. You just need to rest.”

“Your shift is almost over. You can’t watch me when your shift is over,” Jim said, already making plans to escape from the sickbay. Bones narrowed his eyes at Jim, mulling that over for a moment. He tucked his PADD away with a decisive movement.

“Then you’ll come with me. I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

Jim raised an eyebrow. “What, to your room?”

“Of course to my room. God know what state your quarters are in – no state for any patient of mine, anyway.”

“You expect me to stay in your room?”

“I expect you to follow doctor’s orders, for once,” Bones said, riffling through drawers and selecting hypos he might need for the evening.

“You’ll have to tie me down.”

“Then I’ll tie you down,” Bones said absently, squinting at a hypo.

Jim blinked, interest peaked. “Really?”

“No, not really. I have sedatives for that.”

***

An hour, six minutes, and forty two seconds later, Jim found himself situated on Bones’ bed, propped up with pillows. Bones appeared to have brought half the sickbay with him (“Just in case. I don’t know how else you’re going to react.”) and was checking Jim’s vitals yet again. Jim wiggled out of his reach.

“Stop that,” he said. “I’m fine. Purple, but fine.”

“You’re less purple, at least,” Bones said. “But I don’t like your blood pressure. Lie still.”

“I am lying still.”

Bones sighed. “Okay, fine. Just don’t move around, okay? I’m going to go down to mess and get you something to eat.”

“Grilled cheese?” Jim asked hopefully. Bones narrowed his eyes, and left without dignifying his question with a response.

***

Not fifteen minutes later, Bones was back in his room. And Jim was not where he left him. Bones set the tray down on his desk and fought back the panic and annoyance. Couldn’t Jim just listen to him for once? He hadn’t been gone for long – Jim can’t have gone far. Bones paused to think, and then started for the bathroom. He found Jim curled around the toilet, purple and pitiful. Jim looked up at Bones when he heard him come in.

“Didn’t think you’d appreciate orange on your bed,” Jim said, voice hoarse. Bones felt the annoyance drain away. He went to Jim and laid his hand on Jim’s forehead, which was unpleasantly clammy.

“Feel better now?”

“No,” Jim closed his eyes and leaned into Bones’ warm, dry hand. Frowning, Bones reached for a cup he kept on his sink and fumbled for some water. He pressed the cup into Jim’s hands.

“Take this,” Bones said. “I’ll find you something.”

Jim leaned into the toilet when Bones got up, making a little pitiful sound. Bones went to his stash of hypos and found something to help with the vomiting, and brought him a couple of crackers too. He squatted next to Jim and cradled his head before gently pressing the hypo against his neck. Bones rubbed over the spot with his thumb as he drew the hypo away. Jim didn’t even twitch.

“There – that should be better,” Bones said, checking Jim’s stats again. Jim nodded weakly, eyes closed and leaning into Bones heavily. “Your stats are getting better. I think your body’s just trying to get rid of the last of it. How are you feeling now?”

“Less like I’m going to throw up,” Jim said, opening an eye. Bones handed him the crackers.

“Eat these, and then we’ll get you back into bed, okay?”

Jim nodded, and Bones picked himself up off the floor and flushed the toilet. Jim nibbled at the edge of the crackers, and made a face. Bones went to change out of his uniform and riffled around in his drawers for something for Jim to wear. He kept an ear cocked toward the bathroom, listening for any worrisome sounds from Jim. He found an old pair of sweatpants and an undershirt for Jim and brought them back into the bathroom. Jim was right where he left him, for once, and had eaten the crackers.

“How’re feeling now?”

Jim looked up, tired and pale and with circles under his eyes. He shrugged. “Better, I guess. My neck hurts. Wonder why.”

“Mm. Here, put these on. You just need to sleep it off,” Bones said, handing Jim the sweats. Jim took them and nodded.

“Thanks,” Jim said, looking at Bones gratefully.

“Don’t worry about it,” Bones said, a little gruff. He stood up again. “Brush your teeth too. There’s a spare under the sink.”

Bones left the bathroom again, and started arranging the bed to accommodate Jim. More pillows to keep him upright, a light but warm blanket, hypos nearby. He found a pillow and a spare blanket for himself and made up a bed on the sofa. Jim emerged a few minutes later, hitching up the sweatpants.

“I don’t feel like throwing up any more,” Jim said, scratching at himself.

“Good. You should probably get some rest.”

Jim nodded and settled himself in the nest of pillows on the bed without protest. Bones pulled out his tricorder and made a quick pass over Jim.

“You must be sick if you’re not fighting me,” Bones commented, checking the readout. Jim shrugged.

“Just tired,” Jim said, eyes drooping already. Bones put the tricorder away.

“Get some sleep. You should be okay for the night.”

“Mmm.”

Jim was practically asleep already, so Bones dimmed the lights and stretched out on his sofa. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep either; taking care of a stubborn captain was exhausting.

***

Bones couldn’t tell you how long he had been asleep before he was woken up by Jim. Jim hadn’t listened again, was Bones’ first semi-coherent thought – he had moved when Bones had specifically told him to get sleep. But Bones couldn’t bring himself to be mad.

Jim had crawled out of bed and wrapped himself around Bones on the sofa, practically falling off.

“What the hell Jim?” Bones said, half-asleep. Jim didn’t say anything, but nuzzled closer. “Oof – Jim –“

“Shuddup – ‘m tryin’ t’ sleep ‘ere,” Jim mumbled. Bones struggled to sit up.

“C’mon Jim – back to bed.”

“Don’ wanna.”

“Jim – c’mon. Doctor’s orders.”

Jim clung to Bones tighter. Bones sighed. “Jim – come on now.”

Jim looked up at him, one eye cracked open and arms still clinging to Bones’ waist. “Can’t sleep.”

“Maybe because you’re falling off the sofa. Let’s get you back to bed. Come on – up you go.”

Bones hoisted Jim upright and peered at him – he looked significantly less purple, but still very sleepy. He pulled Jim off the sofa and back to the bed with some difficulty. Jim made a little sound of protest.

“Don’ leave me,” Jim said pitifully.

“I’m not leaving – I’ll be right over there on the sofa.”

“No,” Jim whined. Bones sighed.

“Jim – come on. Be reasonable. You need rest.”

“Stay with me, please?”

Bones hesitated, but Jim looked so pitiful in the dim light that he could feel his gruff heart melting.

“Fine – but don’t try anything funny. You need rest. And if you throw up on me –”

“Just wanna sleep – “

“Budge over then,” Bones said. Jim wiggled over and looked up at Bones expectantly. Bones shifted some pillows around and laid down next to Jim, who nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder almost immediately with a satisfied sigh. Bones felt the corner of his mouth twitch, and lifted a hand to stroke through Jim’s hair.

“Love you, Bones,” Jim mumbled against Bones’ chest. Bones blinked and kissed the top of his head.

“Love you too, Jim.”

Jim snored loudly in response, and Bones smiled, drifting off to sleep himself. They slept for twelve hours, seven minutes and thirty eight seconds, curled up in each other’s arms.


End file.
